


Table six

by C_C



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: Just a little waiter at the ritz view of "to the world"





	Table six

Charles is fully aware of the pair who benefited from the sudden cancellation. It seemed to happen for them often. They were always seated at the same table and their table was in his section, he'd waited on them at least once a month for four years. Unlike the kitchen staff he knew they weren't a couple. The lanky one was quite obviously besotted but his companion seemed to be closeted to a degree that was truly astonishing. 

They were nothing if not predictable. A scotch and a sherry while they pretended to consider the menu. Surprise menu with the fine wine selection (unless the stuffy one objects to the specific vintage) is always the final determination. If it's been awhile between lunches the first part of the meal will be filled with what I've been up to chitchat, if not the stuffy one will find something about the food to discuss. He's what would probably be referred to as a foodie and delights in every bite. The lanky one is much more businesslike about his food, eating like it's a task to complete so that he can order a coffee and watch his companion's enjoyment of his food. At this point the discussion will meander around whatever excuse one of them made up to justify the meeting. Charles stopped trying to understand these exchanges within a few months. When the stuffy one inevitability orders dessert the lanky one will drop Charles a wink. By the time he returns with the dish the stuffy one will be flushed and flustered but always regains his composure as he focuses on the sweet.

Today hasn't been a usual day from the very start though. His coffee shop had been closed. The maitre d' had apparently quit after fifteen years at his post. Ice lollies had been added to the dessert menu. When he spots them at their usual table he expects a little isle of routine in this strange day. It is not to be.

The stuffy one wiggles happily at his approach, "Good afternoon dear boy! We'll start with a bottle of that lovely 1983 Blanc des Millenaires and we'll be having the crepes suzette to finish."

Charles suspects he hasn't properly hidden his surprise when the lanky one winks, "We're celebrating."

"Lovely. And have we chosen a main course?"

The stuffy one offers his companion a curious look and receives an indulgent smile, "The Dover Sole Meuniere should suit nicely."

While they toast "To the World" Charles recognises a "to Us" when he hears it. 

He keeps his distance as for the first time ever they both pay more attention to each other than their food. He almost gasps when the lanky one stops an overly expressive gesture by gently taking hold of the flying hand.

No other gesture of affection follows, just the lightly clasped hands. They both smile, laugh and blush like teenagers newly in love though.

When the main course is gone he makes his way back not sure what to expect. 

The stuffy one softly suggesting, "We could go -" is out right shocking.

As is the lanky one's chuckle and response, "Nonsense Angel. Desert first, other celebrations later. I know how you love a good crepes suzette."

Still blushing the stuffy one turns his hand over beneath his companion's, "I promise to make the delay worthwhile Dearest."

"Of that I have no doubt Angel." He glances in Charles ' direction, "And the usual coffee as well, there's a good lad."

Knowing a dismissal when he hears it Charles doesn't linger on any subsequent visit to their table.

When the lanky one gestures for the check he's prompt with it, and is not surprised to be immediately handed cash. Far too much cash.

"Sir, this is far too generous."

"Enjoy yourself," the lanky one instructs while adjusting his dark glasses.

As they leave the stuffy one says something that makes the lanky one scowl but kisses him before he can speak.

Charles finds himself overjoyed that they've final come together and thinks perhaps his own stuffy bastard might like a night on the town with his windfall.


End file.
